Batman: The Killing Joke
'''Batman: The Killing Joke '''is an animated adaptation of the one-shot superhero graphic novel of the same name. It will feature Mark Hamill voicing the Joker one last time. Plot One night Batman goes to visit the Joker in Arkham Asylum. While contemplating the futility of their relationship, and that it will only result in either his or the Joker's death in the future, he discovers that the Joker sitting before him is not actually the Joker, but an impostor. Batman threatens the imposter, and asks his infamous question "Where is he?!" Meanwhile, the Joker is looking to buy a run-down old theme park for then unknown reasons. Through flashbacks, Moore reveals parts of the Joker's past and shows he had a significant other named Jeannie who was pregnant with his child. Joker kills the owner of the theme park with his joker venom (the same one that made him the way he is) and makes the land his own. Later, Barbara Gordon answers the door only to find the Joker on the other side. The Joker shoots Barbara and takes nude photos of her on the floor and bleeding. His goons abduct Commissioner Gordon. In another flashback, we see that the Joker was a failed comedian who, out of desperation for the life of his unborn baby, joins the mob for one job and becomes the Red Hood. Barbara is later revealed to be paralysed from the waist down. Batman consoles Barbara, and she tells him that this time its different. "The look in his eyes" she utters while crying. Commissioner Gordon is stripped naked and sent through an insane carnival ride, bombarded with the nude images of his daughter in an attempt to break his sanity. He is ridiculed and made fun off by the Joker, to an audience of carnival freaks. Another flashback shows that before the Joker could even begin the job, Jeannie had died. Distraught, he has doubts about the job but gets bullied into going through with it anyway. When Batman ruins the job, the Joker (while trying to escape) accidentally falls into a river of chemical waste and after removing his red helmet/hood, he sees what he has become. It becomes evident that he is insane, as he is shown laughing with blood dripping from his eyes and mouth. Back in the present, after gathering clues, Batman finds his way to the carnival and proceeds to fight the Joker and free Gordon. He tries to comfort Gordon, but is told to continue in the pursuit of the Joker, and to "bring him in by the books". The Joker attempts to shoot Batman with what would seem to be the same gun he used to cripple Barbara Gordon. The gun turns out to be fake and Batman lives. The Joker tells an unusual joke about two insane men, and as he laughs uncontrollably, Batman utters a solitary chuckle. The story ends as it starts pouring rain and the police show up. Sometime later, she decides to become the omniscient computer presence known as the Oracle. She ends up being more useful and dangerous as the Oracle than Batgirl. Cast *Mark Hamill - The Joker *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Kurtwood Smith - Com. James Gordon *Dana Delany - Barbara Kean-Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Barbara Gordon, Jeannie *Steven Blum - Danny Weaver, The Innocent Guy *Corey Burton - Alfred Pennyworth *John DiMaggio - Harvey Bullock *Richard Moll - Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Nolan North - Oswald Coppelbot/Penguin Crew *Andrea Romano - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer *Phil Bourassa - Character Designer Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R Category:R-rated animated films